Kiki the Witch
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of 1984 to Present Britt Allcroft/Gullane Entertainment/HiT Entertainment/Mattel Creation TV Show, "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends." Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Ord (Dragon Tales) *James - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toby - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Donald & Douglas - Anna & Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Diesel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bill & Ben - Jean Claude & Phillippe the Peas (VeggieTales) *Boco - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Daisy - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Mavis - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Emily - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Bertie - Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Salty - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Harvey - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *'Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Skarloey - Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Rheneas - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sir Handel - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Peter Sam - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Mighty Mac - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) *Arthur - Arthur *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter & Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Lady Hatt - Vicky the Cucumber (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Dowager Hatt - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Gremlin - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Trevor - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Toad - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Derek - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Bulgy - Pete (Disney) *Elizabeth - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *George - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Murdoch - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Spencer - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Caroline - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Cranky - Aladdin *Scruffy - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rosie - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Bulstrode - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Stanley - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Spiteful Break Van - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Oliver (The Pack) - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Max & Monty - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Kelly - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Byron - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Ned - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Isobella - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Nelson - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Patrick - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Buster - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Miss Jenny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *The Foreman - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Horrid Lorries - ??? *D261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Dennis - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Molly - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equstria Girls) *Old Slow Coach - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Bash, Dash & Ferdinand - Marie, Beriloz & Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Annie & Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky - Tarzan *Hector - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Neville - Peter Pan (1953) *Hiro - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Henrietta - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Luke - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Millie - Lily (Kiki's Delivery Service) TV Show Used *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) Movie/TV Show Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *DuckTales (1987-1990) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *DuckTales (2017-Present) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Spring Time with Roo (2004) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (2016) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Frozen (2013) *Mulan (1998) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017-Present) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Fire & Ice (1983) *Mickey Mouse (1928-Present) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Spirited Away (2001) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Cinderella (1950) *Arthur (1996-Present) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991-2017) *Anastasia (1997) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Bolt (2008) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1/2 (2004) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Madagascar (2005) *Tangled (2010) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Aristocats (1970) *Peter Pan (1953) *A Bug's Life (1998) Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Kiki Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Scrooge McDuck Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Brock! (Ringo Starr-US) *Brock to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *Rabbit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Hyenas (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Rabbit (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki and Spike's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Humans, Animals and Turntables (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Castle (Ringo Starr-US) *Cody Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Brock's Special Fruit (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Flash Sentry (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Rabbit in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Ord Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki's Christmas Party (George Carlin) Season 2 (1986) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Spike's Chase (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Kiki (George Carlin) *Cody and the Signal (George Carlin) *Zoc Takes Charge (Ringo Starr-US) (using The Thing Upstairs' Stop that noise! line from The Trap Door and Dr. Robotnik's SILENCE! line from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cody Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Cody Takes the Plunge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes the Jafar (Ringo Starr-US) *Jafar's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US) *A Close Shave for Zoc (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Anna and Elsa (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Kiki Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Georgette (George Carlin) *Cody's Predicament (George Carlin) *The Princeseaseal (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Scrooge McDuck's Exploit (George Carlin) *Cody's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Kiki and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) Season 3 (1991) *A Scarf for Cody (George Carlin) *Cody's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Ord and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Anna's Duck (George Carlin) *Kiki Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Kiki, Cody and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Jafar Does It Again (George Carlin) *Brock's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for Rabbit (George Carlin) *Kiki, Cody and the Mail Run (George Carlin) *Trust Kiki (George Carlin) *Fern Arable (George Carlin) *Human Flash Sentry's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Scrooge McDuck, Christopher Robin, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Rabbot Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Famous Characters (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Mushu Owns Up (George Carlin) *Pete (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Cody, Rabbit, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Kiki and Cody's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) Season 4 (1995) *Grangrape (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sebastian (George Carlin) *Junior Asparagus and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Templeton Helps Junior Asparagus (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Special Hat (George Carlin) *Evil Villain (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Character (George Carlin) *Templeton to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Kiki and Taran (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Brock and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Cri-Kee Stands By (George Carlin) *Kiki and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Bull's Eyes (George Carlin) *Kiki Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) Season 5 (1998) *Aladdin Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Characters (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View For Ord (Alec Baldwin) *Vicky the Cucumber's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit and the Trouble With Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Ord and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye Rasputin! (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Cody (Alec Baldwin) *Human Flash Sentry and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Brock (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Taran Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Human Flash Sentry's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Kiki, Cody, and Petunia Rhubarb (Alec Baldwin) *Cody and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Mushu's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Bok Choy's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise For Cody (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Tito Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Templeton and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) Season 6 (2002) *Mickey Mouse's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Wart to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Aladdin (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Donald Duck (Alec Baldwin) *Jenny Foxworth the Vintage Quarry Female (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Winnie the Pooh Jumps In (Michael Angelis-US) *A Friend in Need (Michael Angelis-US) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Characters (Alec Baldwin) *Cody and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Character (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Ord Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Cody's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Human Flash Sentry Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Kiki, Cody, and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Kiki and the Jet Machine (Alec Baldwin) *Scrooge McDuck the Really Useful Character (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin' Tito (Alec Baldwin) *Templeton Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Yodels (Alec Baldwin) Season 7 (2003) *Princess Teegra's New Animals (Michael Angelis-US) *Cody Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Jean Claude, Phillippe the Peas, and Pudge (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Scrooge McDuck's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Brock? (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis-US) *Human Flash Sentry and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Young Tod and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Mickey Mouse's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Mushu the Snow Character (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Kiki and the Search for Pudge (Michael Brandon) *Pete Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Donald Duck and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Character (Michael Brandon) *Ord and Sir Ruber (Michael Angelis-US) *Not so Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Templeton (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Kiki (Michael Brandon) Season 8 (2004) *Kiki and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Cody's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kiki to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Brock and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Kiki Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Cody's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Kiki, Princess Teegra, and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Kiki (Michael Brandon) *Princess Teegra's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Ord Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Scrooge McDuck the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Kiki Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Ord (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Princess Teegra's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do It, Human Flash Sentry! (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Chickens To School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot For Kiki (Michael Brandon) *Cody and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) Season 9 (2005) *Cody and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Cody's Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Jaq and Gus (Michael Brandon) *Human Fluttershy's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Ord (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Young Tod and The Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the New Character (Michael Brandon) *Human Flash Sentry Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Kiki Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Brock and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Princess Teegra Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Kiki's Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Kiki's New Hyenas (Michael Brandon) *Tito and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Chihiro the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Scrooge McDuck (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up With Rabbit (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) Season 10 (2006) *Follow That Flour (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Cody and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Tito Drops A Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiko's Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good To Be Ord (Michael Brandon) *Seeing The Sights (Michael Angelis-UK) *Fearless Banjo (Michael Angelis-UK) *Human Flash Sentry's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Brock (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Taffy Kiki (Michael Angelis-UK) *Which Way Now? (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and The Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Scrooge McDuck Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Kiki (Michael Angelis-UK) *Wharf and Peace (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki's Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Princess Teegra and the Special Animals (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and the Colors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Tito's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Missing Hyenas (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and Chihiro's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) Season 11 (2007) *Kiki and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Princess Teegra and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Sunset Shimmer the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Ord and the Mechanic (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and The Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Brock's Lucky day (Michael Brandon) *Kiki and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't Be Silly, Goofy Goof (Michael Angelis-UK) *Scrooge McDuck and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Human Flash Sentry's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Kiki and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Cody and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *Tito Does It All (Michael Brandon) *Sebastian In Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-A-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Chihiro Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) Season 12 (2008) Season 13 (2009) Season 14 (2010) Season 15 (2011) Season 16 (2012) Movies *Kiki and the Magic City (2000) *Kiki & Friends: Calling All Characters! (2005) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Kiki & Friends: Hero of the Zoo (2009) *Kiki & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Kiki & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Kiki & Friends: Blue Building Mystery (2012) *Kiki & Friends: King of the Characters (2013) *Kiki & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Kiki & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Kiki & Friends: Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Race (2016) *Kiki & Friends: Journey Beyond Building (2017) *Kiki & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!: The Movie (2018) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas Parodies Category:Thomas Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Genderswap Spoofs